Sleep and Superiority
by TeamChaosPrez
Summary: {Human AU Lapidot} Lapis just wants to go to sleep, but Peridot is apparently just too much of an MLG to let that happen.


Sleep and Superiority

A Lapidot Oneshot

_A/N: Here, I have some Human AU tired nerds for you. And tomorrow it's gonna be May. Also, I probably should credit my friend, fellow user Starlit Chaos, because I RP'd a situation similar to this with them the other night and I may or may not have used some of their wording shamelessly._

All Lapis Lazuli wanted to do was get some sleep, but it was starting to appear as though she would never achieve the unconsciousness she so craved. Even with her pillow over her head, she could hear her girlfriend screaming at the Xbox.

She tended to be fairly lenient when it came to scolding Peridot about staying up until two in the morning yelling at video games, but it had been a fairly rough day for Lapis. She had been run ragged by babysitting Steven, hurriedly trying to register for classes in the fall, and almost got run over by a drunk driver on her way home. When all was said and done, all Lapis wanted to do was go to bed.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT YOU FUCKING-"

Which would be a lot _easier _to achieve if Peridot would just _shut up._

"Peri. It's two in the morning." She grumbled, dark blue eyes peeking out to glare at the other young woman. "Go to sleep."

"Just five more minutes, Lapis. I've almost got this." She replied, only to curse loudly again when her character was shot down. Even so, the slightly taller of the two sighed heavily and went back to holding her pillow over her head.

Peridot seemed to keep to her word for a few minutes, mainly remaining quiet and calm, only occasionally grumbling under her breath. Eventually, there was only the slow clacking of buttons, and Lapis's mind finally seemed to drift to the bottom of her consciousness pond as she fell asleep.

Only to be ripped out of it once more by her girlfriend's rage.

The petite surfer sat up quickly and ripped the controller out of the other's hands, whose green eyes widened and stared at her in shock. Lapis grumbled darkly and turned to the TV, squinting a little as her vision adjusted to the light and she began playing. It was easy enough for her, as most video games were, and she had reached a boss level within ten minutes.

"Is this what you were having trouble with?" She asked the still-shocked Peridot, who nodded wordlessly. She sighed tiredly and continued playing.

The boss was fairly simple, and she fell into the rhythm within moments. Heck, the design for it wasn't even up to par. She faintly wondered if she'd played this before in the small frame of time she'd blocked out from her memories, and if that explained how it was so easy for her.

Five minutes later, there was a cutscene playing on the screen. Lapis had just beat the boss. She pushed the controller to Peridot's chest, who was staring at her as though she'd just witnessed the Rapture.

"Sleep. Now." She demanded, feeling at least twice as tired now.

The other girl bit her lip and looked down at the device in her hands. "But I've been trying to beat this boss for weeks... can't I just start on the next leve-,"

She was cut off when Lapis pressed her lips against hers, and her face visibly heated up and turned bright pink. She hadn't even had enough time to react before the kiss was over, and the nerd quietly touched the tips of her fingers to her lips, wondering what on Earth had just happened.

"Please sleep." The slightly taller of the two asked quietly, smiling a little.

Peridot just nodded dumbly and slowly sunk to a laying position, still staring at her girlfriend with wide eyes. For some reason, her mind didn't seem to want to work much at all.

Lapis opened her eyes after a moment and rolled them, pulling Peridot close to her in order for snuggling to occur. The slightly shorter girl made a little squeaky noise but relaxed almost immediately, nuzzling her face against Lapis's. The two of them fell asleep at almost the same time, clinging to each other quietly.


End file.
